


Kiss-Kissity-Sucky-Hump-Hump

by Poplitealqueen



Series: Reasons I'm Probably Going to Hell [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fellatio, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a title like that, who needs a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss-Kissity-Sucky-Hump-Hump

**Author's Note:**

> More terribly written smut. You're welcome, world. I hope my mom is proud of me.
> 
> -Miss Pop

They were in a deserted corridor of the Temple, sunset just beginning to darken the skies of Coruscant outside the window,  and they were arguing. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what about after the fact, or even when things took a much more...erotic turn, and he certainly was caught by surprise when the younger Jedi suddenly pushed him up again a wall.

"Anakin!"

A gloved hand pushed open Obi-Wan's tunics, baring his pale freckled shoulders, as the other hitched his leg up onto Anakin's hip.

" _Here?"_

Kisses were pressed onto his collarbone, hot, wet and lingering. "Yes. I love you, Master," Anakin murmured against his skin. "I love you so much..."

Obi-Wan felt himself becoming aroused. "We-- _ohhh._ We were not done with our discussion!"

Anakin placed a kiss on Obi-Wan's mouth, effectively silencing him. "I really don't care." he said into Obi-Wan's mouth.

 He slowly sunk to his knees, whispering affections as he undid Obi-Wan's belt, and pulled his leggings down.

"I want to make you feel good, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, right before enveloping his cock in his mouth.

Obi-Wan moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed.

Anakin moved expertly, sliding up to the root, before moving back down and letting the head slip out of his lips with an audible _pop._ He then repeated the maneuver, over and over and over again.

Obi-Wan grunted as heat began to pool in his belly.

"Anakin," he said. "Anakin, I'm about to--"

Anakin looked up at him with eyes clouded lust-dark, and didn't pull away. He sucked Obi-Wan deep into his throat, then bobbed his head.

Obi-Wan came with a soft cry, and Anakin swallowed every last bit of himself that he offered. As Obi-Wan's cock slid limply out of his mouth, he licked the tip clean.

"Thank you, Master," he said, before pushing himself back up to his full height. He looked down at Obi-Wan for a moment, almost affectionately, before he leaned down and sucked playfully at his earlobe. "You don't have to do me this time." he said against his ear. As he did so, he leaned his body into Obi-Wan's, and slid his hand down his own trousers.

His grunts were low and heavy against Obi-Wan's ear, and he couldn't do anything but stand there with Anakin pressed into him, until the younger man finished himself. He hissed Obi-Wan's name as he did.

Anakin pulled his semen-covered hand out and pressed his fingers against Obi-Wan's closed lips.

Tentatively, Obi-Wan opened up his mouth and sucked them clean. Anakin watched him intently as he did, his cock already hardening again against Obi-Wan's thigh. When Obi-Wan let them go, he hitched up his leggings and grabbed Anakin's hand. He was nearly running them to the nearest lift.

"Apartment. Bed. _Now."_

Anakin smiled cheekily. His cheeks were ruddy, and if they'd moved any slower it would have been horrendously obvious how hard he was in his black trousers.

"What about your precious discussion?" he asked.

Obi-Wan pressed the lift button multiple times in quick succession, urging it to move faster (and quietly hoping it was empty). When the durasteel doors slid open, he pushed Anakin inside, pressing him again the glass as pushed his mouth against his. He pulled away for half a moment, to press the number.

"Later." he said, and captured his mouth once again.


End file.
